goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At Warner Bros. Movie World
PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At Warner Bros. Movie World is a GoAnimate Film directed by JimmyGak EDCP. It is the sequel to PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At The Great Wolf Lodge & PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At SeaWorld and the 3rd installment of The Misbehaving Series. Plot: 5 months after he destroyed SeaWorld, the bad user PowerJohn25 UTTP is sitting on his bed until the good user JimmyGak tells him that they’ll be going back to The Gold Coast. But this time they’ll be going to Warner Bros. Movie World. Before telling him to pack his things, Jimmy warns PowerJohn that if he misbehaves, he will die. The next day after Jimmy & PowerJohn25 finish packing, they go to the airport to meet their friends at the airport. Meanwhile, a local elementary school is celebrating their final day of school ( Half Way There ) until Lindsay Kapanak one of the members of the GoAniFriends tells fellow members B2 & Anthony that Jimmy has invited them to The Gold Coast. B2 has also got a job at scrapbooking after gardening didn’t work out. They meet with Lightning McQueen & Dorothy The Dinosaur. When they recount the night they defeated Dr. Rockwell. At the airport, Jimmy & PowerJohn25 meet their friends MrDankEngine, WigglesWorld 2000 EDCP, MarjkeChan & WigglesComedian 1998 EDCP and that he’s invited Anthony’s Wiggles friends Jeff, Murray & Greg, The Bananas In Pajamas, The Teddies ( Morgan, Amy & Lulu ), Thomas The Tank Engine, Percy The Small Engine, Bear, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ( Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael & Michelangelo ), Big Time Rush ( James Maslow, Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena Jr. & Logan Henderson ), The Mystery Inc. Gang ( Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma & Fred ), Mordecai, Rigby & The Teen Titans ( Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire & Raven ). They then recount the events of what happened at SeaWorld. They then board the plane to go back to The Gold Coast. When they take off, the plane spins out of control, but the plane lands safely at The Gold Coast. When they get to the hotel the Q1, they all settle in. Anthony clones himself to be with the GoAniFriends & The Wiggles at the same time. Jimmy tells him that The GoAniFriends will be looking after him. While everyone goes to bed, Greg has a nightmare of being killed on stage after accidentally blowing up The Big Red Car. The next morning, everyone gets ready to go down to Warner Bros. Movie World. Jimmy tells The GoAniFriends to look after PowerJohn25 while they go to the Kids WB Fun Zone. While PowerJohn25 & The GoAniFriends meet with Thomas & Percy, PowerJohn25 plans to destroy The Warner Bros. Department Store but is stopped by The GoAniFriends. The rest of the gang have a good time: Shaggy & Scoob go to The Warner Bros. Department Store, B1 & The Teddies go on The Batwing Space-Shot, The Wiggles go on The Superman Escape, Fred, Velma & Daphne go to The Wild West Falls & The Teen Titans bond with Big Time Rush. Meanwhile The GoAniFriends realize that PowerJohn25 is missing and they search for him. PowerJohn25 starts causing trouble by stealing Donnie’s drill and rocket boots and uses them to derail The Superman Escape while The Wiggles are riding it. The Wiggles go up in the air and go so fast that they go back in time to 2012 and kill 3 people before returning to the present where they are saved by at the Teen Titans. Anthony then discovers that the 3 people they killed were Emma, Lachy & Simon and they went back to the day they were appointed the new Wiggles. Next, PowerJohn25 derails The Green Lantern Coaster while The Ninja Turtles are riding it. The Ninja Turtles go up in the air and land in the water where they are saved by Mordecai, Rigby & Bear. Just then The GoAniFriends along with Thomas & Percy reunite with PowerJohn25. Lindsay gets a call from Murray, Greg & Donnie and they tell her that PowerJohn25 derailed the tracks to The Superman Escape & The Green Lantern Coaster. Donnie then fixes both rides. Lindsay then gathers everyone at the main entrance to confront PowerJohn25 ( I’d Do Anything ). Back at the Q1, Jimmy confronts PowerJohn25 for his actions and Marjke takes him to her hotel room where they are greeted by Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester & Tweety. They chase PowerJohn25 all over the hotel and push him into the pool ( Run Wild ). Jimmy tells PowerJohn25 to not cause any more trouble or he will die. They then go to eat dinner at the buffet. The next day, everyone returns to Warner Bros. Movie World for The All Stars Parade. PowerJohn25 sneaks off and pours gasoline on the road in an attempt to ruin the parade. Jimmy finds out and gives him his 1st strike. Soon after, PowerJohn25 is being pressured to ride The Wild West Falls Ride. He then picks up Scoob and throws him in the water until he is saved by Shaggy. Jimmy then gives him his 2nd strike. As punishment for trying to kill Scoob, Jimmy and his friends take PowerJohn25 on some rides that they like. Back at the Q1 at the buffet, Jimmy tells PowerJohn25 that if he loses his final strike, he will die. Thomas & The Bananas for a pool party later on. The next day, while everyone is at the Looney Tunes Splash Zone, Daphne is reunited with her fellow Mystery Inc. friends and Jeff & Greg ride The Superman Escape again & Murray & Anthony ride the Wild West Falls Ride. PowerJohn25 plays a game in the arcade, but it breaks. Frustrated, he breaks the game and it goes on fire. Everyone evacuates Warner Bros. Movie World before it’s destroyed, like The Great Wolf Lodge & SeaWorld before it. On the bus, everyone gives out to PowerJohn25 for his actions and when everyone goes home, PowerJohn25 gets executed for his punishment. At Doltone House, Jimmy announces that PowerJohn25 has been executed and that everyone can enjoy themselves the way they were supposed to be. Then a huge party takes place ( Confetti Falling ). Reception & Sequel: PowerJohn25 UTTP Misbehaves At Warner Bros. Movie World received critical acclaim and was followed by SonicFan77 Misbehaves At Dreamworld. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM-6Pa0FVy8